


In The Name of Love

by TheInsaneFox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Krolia is both savage and a great mom at the same time, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Post S7, Riding, Shiro misinterprets the "you're my brother line", These two idiots are bad with feelings, Top Shiro (Voltron), Topping from the Bottom, s8 doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsaneFox/pseuds/TheInsaneFox
Summary: Ever since Shiro had returned from the Astral Plane, something had been off. Very off.Keith knew through their conversations that he was having a hard time untangling the mess of memories in his mind, unable to tell which were his and which were Kuron’s. And while he did his best to help Shiro and support him, Keith was at a loss. In the middle of the night, he could hear Shiro talking in his sleep, crying out every time he was bombarded with scenes Keith couldn’t see but could only imagine that were haunting him.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	In The Name of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannahonice (hannahcook93)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahcook93/gifts).



> Thank you so much to my friend Hannah for this prompt! She won a giveaway I did on Twitter for hitting a follower milestone and gave me this:
> 
> "I was thinking Sheith. Maybe on the journey back to earth after Shiro wakes up in the clone body (rip kuron).  
> Shiro's riding in Black with Keith and maybe Keith starts feeling rough, like he's getting sick and Shiro places his forehead against Keith's to check for a fever but Keith misunderstands and kisses Shiro. Shiro pulls away after a few seconds because memories are jumbled and all he remembers is the brother line. Keith could panic and try to hide away or he could explain to Shiro what he actually said/meant, I don't mind either way 😁
> 
> I'm just a sucker for misunderstandings that actually get dealt with 😂"
> 
> I had so much fun writing this and hope you enjoy it!!

Ever since Shiro had returned from the Astral Plane, something had been off. Very off. 

Keith knew through their conversations that he was having a hard time untangling the mess of memories in his mind, unable to tell which were his and which were Kuron’s. And while he did his best to help Shiro and support him, Keith was at a loss. In the middle of the night, he could hear Shiro talking in his sleep, crying out every time he was bombarded with scenes Keith couldn’t see but could only imagine that were haunting him.

Some nights, Shiro would come to his room and slide into his bed. Nothing sexual would happen; Keith knew Shiro just needed the comfort of someone he trusted watching his back at his most vulnerable. But Keith would also be lying if he didn’t wish Shiro would roll over and throw his arm around his waist, cuddle into him,  _ something _ more than just sleeping with their backs to each other. But he knew that wasn’t what Shiro wanted or needed, so he contented himself in feeling the warmth radiating from Shiro’s body each time instead.

Other days, Shiro would enter the cockpit of Black, eyes sunken and his shoulders slumped in obvious exhaustion. Keith never knew what to say those days, but Shiro always seemed happy to accept a light touch to the shoulder, or for Keith to gently lean his body weight against him. It was small yet significant all at once.

Krolia could read the room better than Keith would have liked, and eventually started staying in the Green Lion with Pidge. This left Keith and Shiro alone (minus the Space Wolf) and Keith was constantly on edge. He never knew what to do with himself and always felt as if he was invading Shiro’s space—which, given the proximity Black’s cramped quarters provided, wasn’t very hard.

About a month into their trip back to Earth, Keith started to feel off. He couldn’t quite put his finger on the issue, but it was almost as if he was getting sick. It was weird because he hadn’t been sick once since their whole adventure in space had started. He figured it had something to do with his Galra genes and just assumed his immune system was stronger than a human’s typically was.

Normally, Keith didn’t think too much about being sick. But since they were in space and he had learned about a whole new side of his heritage, Keith was uncharacteristically concerned that it could be something alien and deadly. Whatever it was, it hit him fast and hard; one minute he was fine and watching the stars creep by from Black’s cockpit, the next he was sweating and chilled, body aching and rebelling against him.

Scared and unsure of what else to do, he called Krolia on the Lions’ intercom system. She insisted it was probably just a fever and that he should stop being a baby about it. 

“Honestly, your father was the same way. You get a slight case of the sniffles and it’s like you’re dying. Are all human men this pathetic when they get sick?”

Keith grumbled something about her lack of mothering instincts and hung up just as she said, “I heard that!”

After the line had gone silent, Keith pushed back in his seat and leaned against the headrest. He was disappointed that Krolia hadn’t been any help and was starting to sulk with how crappy he was feeling. He was pretty sure that the last time he’d been sick was when he was a kid and his dad was still alive. Even then, his memory was hazy. He was pretty sure he remembered being curled up on the couch, wrapped in a fuzzy blanket while his dad turned on some horrible action movie for the two of them to watch. The memory could have just as easily been one he’d made up to comfort himself while bouncing between foster homes growing up, so he tried not to put much stock into it.

“Keith?”

The familiar sound of Shiro’s voice sent both a chill and wave of excitement through Keith’s body. Fuck, he’d forgotten Shiro was still there. He was suddenly worried that whatever he had could pass on to Shiro, which was the last thing he needed while struggling to adjust to a new body and the whole issue with his memories.

Somehow, he managed to school his voice into sounding normal when he replied. “Hey, Shiro.” 

Shiro must have bought it because he walked into the cockpit and settled in the seat next to Keith with nothing further to say.

Once he was adjusted and comfortable, Shiro finally looked over at Keith and his face was immediately one of concern. “Keith? Are you okay? You don’t look so great.”

“‘M fine,” Keith ground out through gritted teeth, willing the headache he was fighting to go away. “Really. Just...maybe not feeling so well.”

Without warning, Shiro reached his human hand out to press the back of it against the side of Keith’s face that was closest to him. The touch startled Keith, the sudden coolness of Shiro’s fingers sending an involuntary shiver down his spine.

“Hmm, you seem a bit warm. But I’m not sure if my hand has the same amount of feeling that it used to.” 

“Wait, what are you—” 

Shiro had grabbed Keith by the back of the head and pulled him close until their foreheads were touching.

They stayed that way for several long moments, Keith consciously forcing himself to breathe through his nose. The feeling of Shiro’s forehead pressed to his was making his stomach do all kinds of flips that weren’t related to the fever he was running. 

“You’re really warm.” Shiro didn’t try to pull away after saying that. 

Keith swallowed when he realized Shiro wasn’t going anywhere. “I, uh, yeah,” He said, quite stupidly. “Probably just a fever. Nothing some rest and fluids won’t fix.”  _ See, Mom? I’m not a whiny baby just because I’m sick. I’ll power through it. _

Something in Shiro’s expression softened as he pulled back just enough to look into Keith’s eyes. He looked like he wanted to say something, but Keith was distracted by how large and soft his lips were. Maybe it was the fever getting to him, but he was suddenly imagining what it would be like to press those lips against his own.

The mental image made him flush harder. Shiro must have thought it was part of him being sick because he leaned forward, closer to Keith’s face again.

Keith, in his rapidly worsening mental haze, thought Shiro had read his thoughts and was going in for a kiss. So he did was his lizard brain told him, which was to grab Shiro by the cheeks and pull him in to properly seal their mouths together.

He felt Shiro stiffen in shock but didn’t pull away. Keith took that as a sign of acceptance, so he opened his mouth and started moving his lips in an attempt to deepen the kiss.

But the next thing he knew, Shiro had shoved him away in a blind panic. Keith was confused and hurt, and when he tried to reach out, he was met with a firm palm to the chest as Shiro demanded, “Stop! Stay away!”

“Shiro? I’m sorry, I thought—Oh god, I’m so sorry!”

Shiro’s breathing had sped up to what could only be described as hyperventilating. He shook his head from side to side and threw his hand to his forehead. “Why would you do that?!” he cried.

The words struck a knife deep in Keith’s heart. He realized that kissing Shiro like that was a mistake, but he never imagined the sound of pure  _ disgust _ that was lacing Shiro’s words. 

He didn’t stick around after that to hear the rest of what Shiro had to say. Instead, he turned tail and ran back to where their makeshift cots were located in Black’s cargo hold. When Keith found his, he slid under the covers and swore at himself over and over again until he finally fell asleep. 

* * *

  
  


A wet nose to the face woke Keith up later as Kosmo snuffled at him. His head was half-buried under the covers and only his mullet stuck out. He could only imagine how red and puffy his face looked after he had silently cried himself to sleep. 

From the unused state of Shiro’s cot, Keith knew he hadn’t come back to bed last night. He could only feel partly bad about it though, given that Shiro had practically ripped his heart out and stomped it on the floor of Black’s cockpit. But he also wondered where this left them going forward. Black was only so big and they didn’t have any room to escape each other…

Kosmo whined and nosed Keith again. Keith groaned and admitted defeat, finally forcing himself to rise and get out of bed.

“Fine, fine. Let’s find something to eat.”

Kosmo started doing an excited dance and blipped out of existence at that. When he reappeared, he was carrying those alien space burritos Hunk had been making a lot of recently. He didn’t have the heart to tell Hunk he couldn’t stand to eat another one, but his growling stomach also reminded him that they were running on limited resources and he couldn’t afford to be picky. Plus, it still beat the hell out of the space good that they exclusively lived on back in the Castle of Lions.

He noticed Kosmo had brought back another burrito for Shiro, so he grit his teeth and decided to try and find him. Upset as they were with each other, it wasn’t fair to let Shiro starve because Keith wouldn’t swallow his pride.

He found Shiro asleep in the pilot’s seat. His stomach sank when he realized Shiro had decided to sleep in such an uncomfortable place last night rather than be stuck in the same room as Keith. 

Kosmo must have sensed Keith’s sudden discomfort because he disappeared and then reappeared in Shiro’s lap, licking him until he woke up. 

Shiro startled at first, the look on his face saying he was ready to jump into a fight. But when he saw Kosmo, he relaxed and reached up to give the big wolf some ear scratches. 

“Hey Kosmo,” Shiro chuckled. He seemed unaware of Keith’s presence in the room. Keith felt guilty at that, knowing that he would never get such a carefree, relaxed look from Shiro so long as he was around him. But when Shiro looked up and caught his eyes, Keith looked down and handed the burrito out in offering. 

“Thanks,” Shiro said, a note of caution in his voice as he accepted the food offering. 

“Don’t thank me, it’s from Hunk.”

They fell into an awkward silence at that, the only sounds coming from Shiro as he carefully chewed through the burrito.

When the silence was finally broken, it was by Shiro saying, “I think I should travel with Pidge for a bit.”

“Oh,” Keith replied, totally unsure of how to respond.

“I just—there’s too much about being in Black that’s messing with my head. I think being in one of the other lions will give me the space I need to figure my shit out.”

“Okay,” Keith said because there was nothing else to say.  


* * *

It was days later before Krolia dared to broach the subject with Keith. Like everything else she did, it was direct and without fanfare. 

“Why did Shiro stop traveling with you?”

Keith choked on his water pouch. “Mom, seriously?”

She shrugged. “Things seemed tense when he boarded Green with Pidge. Everyone knows you two had some kind of fight.”

“ _ Mom! _ ”

She placed a hand on his shoulder in an uncharacteristic display of motherly comfort. “Starlight, what happened? It’s not good for team morale. But—” Krolia looked like she was struggling to find the right words. It was a moment Keith knew there could never be a doubt that he was her son. “I want you to know that you can talk to me. I’m your mother. I love you, little one.”

Keith leaned into her touch but spent a few minutes gathering his thoughts. He did need to talk about it with someone, but didn’t know who else besides Krolia he could bring it up to—Maybe Kosmo, but he was far from a good listener.

“I think I fucked up,” he finally said.

Krolia squeezed his shoulder in encouragement. 

“I, uh, might have misread some things. I thought he was going in for a kiss and I went for it and, well, turns out Shiro hates me now.”

“Oh, Keith.” Krolia’s hand moved and became an arm wrapped around his shoulders. “There’s no way Shiro could ever hate you. I’m sure he’s confused, but I’ve seen the way you two look at each other.”

“Like I’m disgusting?” Keith snorted, but let out a yelp at the sharp smack Krolia gave him to the side of the head.

“Have you tried talking to him?”

Keith scrunched up his face like a petulant child who wouldn’t eat his vegetables. He didn’t have to say anything for Krolia to know what he was thinking. She gave a long-suffering sigh only a mother would let out.

With a final pat to the cheek and a kiss to the crown of his head, Krolia said, “Talk to him, Keith,” before leaving the cockpit.

Keith groaned and collapsed back in his chair.   


* * *

Unfortunately, it turned out that working up the courage to ask his best friend to talk after rejecting him took Keith longer to do than he thought. Every time they’d cross paths either while temporarily landing the lions or during an exchange over the com system, Keith felt any sliver of courage evaporate from his body. 

It didn’t help that Shiro continued to dodge eye contact and any chance of a one on one conversation with him. 

It wasn’t until after they returned to a Galra-ravaged Earth that Keith finally got the opportunity he needed.

Iverson had just left after a brief strategy meeting, and the Paladins were milling about the war room. Lance and Allura immediately peeled off to go do their own thing (and not without a twinge of blatant jealousy from Keith), which left Keith, Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge in the room. Pidge and Hunk were rambling about some new program they were working on, all of which was going way over Keith’s head. Pidge glanced over and must have seen how uncomfortably Keith was looking at Shiro because she blessedly grabbed Hunk and began dragging him towards the door. Hunk resisted at first, but after Pidge stood on her toes to whisper something in his ear, comprehension clicked on his face and he obediently followed her out of the room.

It was just Keith and Shiro together after that. Shiro was still actively ignoring Keith, and for his part, Keith just kept staring at his hands and wondering what he could even say. Luckily, Shiro finally seemed to take pity on him and broke the silence.

“What’s up, Keith?”

_ It’s now or never _ , Keith thought to himself.

He took a deep breath and finally spoke, “Can we talk?”

Shiro frowned, a look of slight distress crossing his features, but nodded. “Sure.”

Before he could lose his nerve, Keith began to blurt out the thoughts that had been plaguing his mind for weeks by then. “I’m sorry I kissed you.”

Shiro sighed and ran a hand over his face. He seemed to be struggling with coming up with the right words, so Keith gave him space to think for a minute. When he spoke, it was slow and careful, like the words he chose next would decide if his soul shattered or not. “That’s—I think I owe you an apology for that, too.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you know that I’ve been struggling with my memories and figuring which are mine and which are Kuron’s.”

Keith nodded, afraid that saying anything would halt Shiro in his tracks. 

Shiro let out a deep exhale before continuing. “There was one in particular that I couldn’t get out of my head. Do you remember our fight at the cloning facility?”

“How could I forget?” Keith didn’t mean for it to come out bitter, but even he could hear it the moment it left his mouth.

To his credit, Shiro cringed at that. “Do you remember when you told me you love me?”

Keith’s features softened when the memory played vividly in his mind. “Of course I do. For what it’s worth, I still love you. I always will.”

“But as a brother, right?”

Understanding finally dawned on Keith. The exact moment he had said that to Shiro came rushing back to him all at once, washing him over in a horrible wave of guilt.

“Shiro, that...that’s not how I feel about you. At all.”

“Oh,” Shiro looked like he wasn’t sure where to go from there.

Keith took another deep breath and braced himself for the part that came next.

“You could never be a brother to me. You’re my best friend, my soulmate.” He plowed ahead, not entirely sure of the words coming from his mouth but too afraid that if he stopped he would never finish. “Besides, why the hell would I have kissed you if I just saw you as a brother?”

Shiro turned a brilliant shade of pink at the last part. “I guess—fuck, I don’t know. My brain just latched onto that one thing and when you kissed me it was all I could think about. I hadn’t been back long and I thought, maybe there was a part of me that didn’t remember that we were related? Stupid now that I think about it.” 

If Keith’s eyebrows could shoot off his head, they would. “You thought we might be  _ related _ ? Shiro, what the actual fuck?”

Shiro groaned and buried his face in his hands. “I fucked up, Keith. It’s something I’m not proud of. Krolia even assured me that there was no way in hell you and I are related, but my stupid brain refused to believe her.”

“Ok, first of all,” Keith held a hand up to Shiro’s face in an attempt to bring his attention back to the conversation at hand. “Never go to my mom when we’re having an issue again, okay? That’s weird and we’re grown-ass adults. Second of all…”

“Second of all...?” Shiro prodded when Keith trailed off.

Keith sighed. “I don’t even fucking remember my point other than you’re an idiot and I love you. Romantically,  _ not _ like a brother.”

Unsure if the tension in the air had finally snapped or if it was just pulled taut like a bowstring, Keith braved a glance at Shiro’s face. He was surprised to be met with a look of such raw emotion, that for a second he panicked and almost ran out of the room.

“Keith,” Shiro began, cautiously, like talking to a frightened animal. “I’m sorry it took me so long to figure it out.”

As if he was convinced Keith would bolt, Shiro reached out and grabbed Keith’s hand with his human one, entangling their fingers together. He was still getting used to the new Altean arm Allura had designed for him, so Keith noticed he was still heavily favoring his human one. When Keith met his eyes, Shiro took a deep breath and finally blurted out, “I love you too.”

It was as if all the air had been punched out of Keith’s lungs. He couldn’t breathe, let alone say something intelligent. He felt his mouth open and close multiple times, like the idiot goldfish he knew he was. 

But it turned out he didn’t need to say anything. Shiro finally closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to Keith’s.

This time, the kiss was more sure than the last one. Nobody shoved the other away, and, once Keith got over his initial shock, returned the kiss with great enthusiasm.

It quickly went from cautious and exploring to heated, as Keith opened his mouth to accept Shiro’s tongue. Shiro began to gently push him backward, and Keith complied until he felt the back of his knees hit the conference room table. It was when Shiro lifted him by the back of his thighs onto the table and ground his clothed erection into Keith’s own that he came to his senses.   
  
“Maybe we should, uh, move this somewhere a little less public,” Keith breathed out as he pulled away from the kiss.

Shiro grunted in response. He looked up at Keith and blinked a few times. The realization of their situation dawned on him as he looked around the conference room.

“Shit. You’re right. My room or yours?”

“Yours is closer.”

Without another word, Shiro grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door and down the hall. Keith trusted him to find the right room, which given their history, seemed like an odd thing to lay his trust in Shiro for. But he didn’t have time to dwell on that since the instant the door locked behind them, Keith was pressed against the wall and being kissed so fiercely he wasn’t sure if he remembered to breathe.

Somehow, they moved from the wall to the bed. Shiro manhandled Keith until he tossed him down on the mattress and pinned him with the weight of his body. Keith groaned and rolled his hips up, delighting in the surprised gasp Shiro made. It was no secret at that point that both of them were painfully hard and wanting, no  _ needing _ , to do something about it.

“Keith,” Shiro groaned. “Please.”

“Please what?” Keith’s tone was cheeky, fully knowing he was being a shit.

That earned him a light smack on the hip. “Brat.”

Keith finally barked out a laugh at that. He wasn’t sure why, but somehow the absurdity of the whole situation finally hit him. Only he and Shiro would have to go through such a convoluted, fucked up route to finally figure out their feelings for each other. But he counted that in his “as many times as it takes” oath. 

And for once, he was fucking happy.

Shiro must have been able to get the gist without asking because he started laughing too. It was weird, laughing like this when things were getting hot and heavy, but it somehow felt right for the two of them.

By the time they had both gotten their breathing back under control, they just sat there, Shiro straddling Keith, grinning at each other like idiots.

“Should we continue where we left off?” Shiro winked and reached for the hem of his shirt.

“God, yes,” Keith groaned, his arousal instantly taking hold of him again as soon as Shiro had shed his shirt. Fuck, he would never get over how  _ hot _ Shiro was.

The rest of their clothes quickly followed Shiro’s shirt, tossed somewhere into the abyss of the room. 

Then Shiro was on Keith, hands exploring and touching every inch of skin they could reach. Keith was just as needy to get his hands on Shiro and managed to surprise him by throwing a leg over Shiro’s hip and flipping them over so that Shiro was on his back and Keith was straddling him.

Shiro trailed his fingers along the sensitive skin inside of Keith’s thighs, getting closer and closer to his cock without actually touching it. Keith whined and shifted in an attempt to reach some sort of friction where he most needed it. Shiro just clucked his tongue and said, “Patience yields focus, baby.”

Keith gave him a glare at that and reached down to start stroking himself. If Shiro wasn’t going to help him get off, by god, he would do it himself.

“Stop that!” Shiro scowled as he swatted Keith’s hand away.

“Then fucking do something,” Keith shot back.

Shiro rolled his eyes heavenward and reached out to the drawer of his bedside table. He came back with a bottle of lube and immediately poured some onto his fingers. “How do you want this?”

Keith thought about it for a second. He got an idea and leaned forward to give Shiro a brief but deep kiss, biting down on his lower lip as he pulled back. “Just like this. Let me ride you.”

He was pretty sure Shiro forgot how to breathe at that, because it took a bit for him to register what Keith had said and get to work swirling his lubed fingers against Keith’s hole.

Shiro tried to take his time prepping and stretching him, but Keith, ever impatient, was quickly whining and insisting he was ready. Shiro, of course, refused to accept this and insisted he prep for longer than necessary. He knew he was big and Keith would need some time to adjust. But Keith took this as a challenge and at his insistence, Shiro was removing his fingers and lining his cock up with Keith’s hole.

“Ready?”

Keith groaned, “ _ Yes _ , God, I’ve been telling you that for the last ten minutes!”

Shiro laughed at that before grabbing Keith’s hips and guiding him slowly down on his cock.

Keith’s eyes rolled back into his head at the feeling of Shiro’s cock filling him, stretching him to his limits. He gave himself a few minutes, willing himself to breathe as Shiro gently stroked his thighs and kept murmuring “Relax, baby. Just relax for me.”

After a few minutes, Keith gave a slight roll of his hips to test himself. He was met with slight resistance but it was quickly fading into pleasure so he finally nodded at Shiro and said, “Okay, I’m ready.”

They started slowly, Shiro afraid to hurt Keith. But after his initial adjustment, Keith decided to take matters into his own hands. He planted his hands firmly on Shiro’s abs and, reveling in the shocked look Shiro gave him, raised his hips until only the tip of Shiro remained inside him, before slamming down. That quickly set a new pace that was much harder, much faster and Shiro eventually relented and let his baser instincts take over.

“Fuck, Shiro, yes, right there!” Keith cried as Shiro hit him in just the right spot.

“Nng, I’m close,” Shiro warned, bucking up into Keith for added measure.   
  
“Me too,” Keith panted above him. “I want you to come inside me.”

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Shiro swore but didn’t argue. Keith could see his balls were drawn up tight and he was about two seconds from tipping over the edge.

Keith felt his impending orgasm building, and after a few more thrusts from Shiro, he was spilling over both of their stomachs. 

Shiro continued to fuck Keith through his climax and followed behind shortly after. Keith could feel the warmth of Shiro spilling into him and it was almost enough to make him hard again. Almost. But he was too tired to go another round.

“Fuck, okay, oversensitive here.” Keith smacked Shiro’s chest as he pulled off.

Shiro laughed but helped Keith as he rolled off and then snuggled into Shiro’s side. 

“That was amazing,” Keith laughed into Shiro’s chest.

“Fuck yes, it was,” Shiro agreed as he ran his fingers in mindless patterns through Keith’s hair. “Sorry it took me so long to sort my feelings out.”

Keith sighed and wrapped an arm around Shiro’s waist, pulling himself as close as he physically could. “It’s okay. I know you’re dealing with a lot right now and you haven’t quite been yourself.”

Shiro shook his head and placed a kiss to Keith’s forehead. “It’s not an excuse, but I appreciate your understanding. I’m just so sorry I hurt you.”

“I know. But it wouldn’t be us unless we had to follow some seriously fucked up path to get here, though.”

“True,” Shiro hummed before leaning down to kiss Keith. “Now let’s go clean up. Dried cum is not sexy or comfortable.”

Keith squawked and smacked Shiro on the shoulder. “You’re not the one with cum leaking out of his  _ ass _ .”

Shiro let out a deep laugh at that as he got up from the bed. Keith went to follow, but Shiro leaned down and picked him up fireman style before carrying him into the shower, nothing but mischief in his eyes.

“Don’t you dare, I don’t think my ass can take another round right now.”

Once they were clean, they wandered back to the bed and settled in for the night. Shiro didn’t even have to ask, Keith just planned on staying and made himself comfortable. They grabbed a datapad and found some cheesy action movie to watch--possibly the one Keith had watched so many years ago with his dad. Kosmo even teleported into the room after a bit and curled up on the bed with them.

They still had a lot to talk about, but wordlessly agreed it was a Tomorrow Problem. For now, Keith was just happy to plaster himself to Shiro’s bare chest and fall into the deepest sleep either of them had had in ages.

Even if that sleep was eventually disrupted in the morning by a hungry Kosmo whining for breakfast. If this was what their future held, Keith would embrace it with open arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FoxyLovesFandom) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/theinsanefox)! I love screaming about these boys!


End file.
